Abilities
by firechloe
Summary: Third story after Mommy? and Positive. Xavier wasn't left completely normal when he was left on the doorstep of his parents mansion. Follow Xavier, the child of Death the Kid and Maka Albarn, as he makes his way through the DWMA. What ability did he gain?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater or any other brands or companies mentioned in this story.

* * *

Xavier slipped on his hoodie, leaving it open and slightly revealing the plain red tee he wore beneath. His somewhat baggy jeans covered his long legs, finished off with a pair of bulky, red and black, DC shoes. He claimed they were comfortable when he was skating but his mother still threatened to throw the worn shoes away one of these days. He quickly grabbed his simple black back pack and head downstairs.

"Hey Xavier! Excited for your first day of school?" A blonde woman that was slightly shorter than him asked. He just smiled.

"Yep."

"You have your bag ready?" She began her check list. Asking if he had pens, pencils, notebooks, his lunch, and so on. He had prepared the night before so he was ready.

"Remember, if I find out you've been slacking off you will be punished." She reminded, he already knew that. He usually was a type A in class. Listening, doing his homework, getting good grades. But that all faded the minute he was outside of class or with his friends.

Xavier felt a hand clap on his shoulder. He looked to his side, finding his fathers stern face level with his more playful one.

"Tip, don't interrupt Stein. You've met him before." His voice held much authority. This was to be expected of the next Grim Reaper. Yep, his father was Death the Kid, son to Lord Death. Xavier always wondered why he kept the Kid part in his name but his mother always called him that. Kid. But that also made Xavier a Grim Reaper. So naturally he would be slightly above his fellow students. He didn't think of himself like that though. It really made him mad when people thought they were better than someone else. It was his level headed attitude that often attracted people.

"I know dad. He's crazy." Xavier had a laidback voice. He's always been an excitable boy, but completely serious when the situation called for it. His mother, Maka, walked up to him and hugged him before handing him his skateboard.

"You remember how to put it away right?" His father questioned. Xavier absorbed it into his hand, watching as the skull design disappeared, then reappeared when he summoned it again.

"You taught me like five years ago when I was ten. I think I'd remember." He was anxious to pick up his weapon partner and just get to the DWMA. He was glad his father was working with Lord Death and his mother was in a NOT class, so neither of them would be teaching him.

"Make sure you pick up Hope." His mother called, waving goodbye as he walked out of the door. He mumbled a quick "Okay." Before hopping on his board and giving it a good push.

* * *

He arrived at the Eater household. It was a weird last name, but Uncle Soul refused to let the name Evans be in his life. At least that's what mother said.

"Coming." A feminine voice called from behind the door. Xavier waited patiently. Suddenly, the door jerked open, surprising Xavier.

"Yo, dork." He recognized that voice.

"Shorty," He piped up immediately. It was like they rehearsed their greetings. A shorter girl with dark blonde hair that went down to her waist and crimson red eyes, stepped through the doorway. It was a weird combination, but it was interesting. She had a white tank top on that fluttered as she stepped. Another, more fitting, black one was under it accompanied by a rather short black skirt and black ballet flats. She scowled at him as she shut the door to their decent sized house. She was a few months younger than him.

"Come on, Hope." He called to his partner as he bound down the brief flight of stairs and to the side walk.

"I'm coming." She huffed.

* * *

"Sup Xavier!" They teen looked up, seeing his best friend.

"Blue*Star!" He waved. He always thought his name was kind of cool, but Aunt Tsubaki hated it. Uncle Black*Star only got to name him that because they had twins. She got to name the girl, he got to name the boy. His twin was a shy girl named Sakura, but she was an amazing fighter. The way she wielded Blue*Star was like a true assassin. She often wore gym shorts and a loose shirt with tennis shoes. This frustrated Hope to no end. Claiming it was totally not cute. Blue*Star settled for a typical athletic teen wardrobe. The knee long basketball shorts and a baggy Nike shirt, Jordans to top it off. Sort of ironic considering he got his fathers short height. He had a head full of dark blue hair, it was all over the place. Complete opposite of Sakura who wore hers in a low ponytail. It was a slightly darker shade of blue than Blue*Star's and it really complimented her green eyes. They were a little lighter than Xavier's dark, emerald green. Blue*Star had his mothers blue eyes, but they were lighter than his hair.

They all had been friends for Death knows how long. Sakura was her brothers meister. He turned into some odd looking dual scythe's that were chained together. He also could turn into a katana. Not surprising with their Japanese heritage.

Hope was a weapon like both her parents. But she came out really cool as her father would put it. Having two Death Scythes as parents helps her partner assumed. She had three forms while in her weapon form. The first was a compacted rectangle that was mostly for when they were running, but it extended, offering a trigger. This allowed Xavier to pull on it and fire his compressed soul waves out of it. The third stage was a large red and black scythe. The large trigger was on the staff and could be pulled down, firing out of the top of the scythe. A huge blade also extending from the top. It took Xavier a long time to master this weapon. She is a first of her kind, very unique. It was her complex design that drew Xavier in. He started wielding her when he was just 12. He worked mostly on hand to hand combat when he was six until he was ten. Then, he began working with common weapons and a few more exotic ones.

* * *

They all had managed to make it into the EAT class like their parents. Professor Stein was their teacher. Apparently he didn't look like he aged a day since his parents had graduated. Xavier brushed it off though. He's seen creepier.

The group of four took their seats in the front row. Hope immediately began filing her nails, mumbling about them not being 'cute' enough. Xavier spoke with Blue*Star, debating over a video game they probably stayed up a little too late playing. Sakura waited for the teacher, talking with Hope every now and then.

_Crash._

The students attention was drawn towards the door, where a white haired man in about his 50's rolled in. He had apparently crashed, but just sat up and adjusted the screw sticking out of his head.

"Freshman, welcome. Sophomores, welcome back. I'm Professor Stein." He greeted halfheartedly. Apparently it was only the first two years in this class.

"You will have me for homeroom, then science, also with me, after that you have a lunch break. Then, history, and lastly, an hour of gym. All your schedules are the same, but in gym you will be divided into weapon and meister. Now, role call." He took all our names and expressed his recognition when he came across our small group. Class went on.

* * *

Homeroom was simple. Science was dissection of an animal Xavier was pretty sure was near extinction. Lunch consisted of simple goofing off. Blue*Star did manage to start a food fight with his big mouth he couldn't keep shut. History was on stuff Xavier had already read about, but listened none the less. Fearing one of his mothers infamous 'Maka Chops'. He's only received a few, but that's enough to know they were to be avoided at all costs.

When gym came, a man with strangely blue skin was their teacher.

"I'm Sid. I'll be your teacher for P.E. Now, I want meisters on the far side of the field, weapons stay here with Nygus." He barked, pointed towards an African American women covered in bandages. He hoped they were for show. She looked like she had about 5-10 years on his parents. He listened though, and jogged down the field with Sakura slightly behind him. They were to change into shorts and a loose shirt for gym. They did simple things like sit ups, push up, pull ups, running, lifting, and going through an obstacle course. Xavier was proud to say he was barely sweating. Unlike his many classmates. Sakura seemed to be a little tired, but was almost like Xavier. They had trained together many times and Xavier knew better than to underestimate her.

Gym ended in 15 minutes.

"Alright, everyone round up. I want meister and weapon partners together!" Sid called to the students. Xavier walked up to Hope.

"Now, to test your skill level, you will each be fighting another weapon and meister pair from a Senior EAT class." He announced. There were some excited whispers and a few groans. Xavier was indifferent. Sid quickly paired them up. Hope and him approached two guys. One looked like he was a quarter back on steroids, while the other was toned, but not as exasperated. Surprisingly, the buff one turned into a weapon. He was a regular scythe. Xavier surveyed the other students. It seems Sid had paired each group up with someone wielding a similar weapon as themselves.

"Two." Xavier mumbled to Hope. She nodded, a determined glare in her red eyes.

"We get to fight some kiddies, Brock." The meister taunted. Xavier wanted to laugh at how well the weapons name fit his appearance.

"Hope you don't mind some 'kiddies' beating you." Xavier teased, a playful smirk taking place on his face.

"Bet you're all bark and no bite, stripes." Xavier laughed out loud. Oh how many times has someone made fun of his stripes? And how many times did they walk away regretting it? He felt Hope land in his hands. He cradled the bottom of the rectangular shape, the rod that held the trigger was tucked under his arm, the trigger itself in his right hands hold.

"Aw, look at the puny weapon." Xavier stood ready.

"Let's get 'em" The scythe cheered. They charged Xavier, swinging the scythe back. Xavier jumped up as the scythe swiped under him. He flipped, shooting the ground below him. The power kicked him higher into the air.

"Three." He shouted over the explosion.

"Got it!" Hope shouted back, Xavier held the staff and watched as it extended, a long blade eventually jutting out of the end. As he fell towards the ground, he dug the blade of the scythe into the grass. He landed, crouching on the staff of Hope's weapon form. He smirked as he looked at the confused meister. Xavier swung into a handstand and landed with his feet pushing on the blade, he pulled the trigger, jerking the blade out of the grass and sending them towards their opponent. Xavier quickly spun the blade around and over the Seniors head.

"Two!" He shouted to Hope as the Senior ducked.

"'Kay!" She called, the blade retracted as it swung to the other side of Xavier, meanwhile, the reaper held the transforming weapon above his head while sweeping the boys feet out from under him with his own leg. The older boy fell on his butt and Xavier kicked the scythe out of his hand, it fell into the grass a few feet above his head. By now, Hope was in her second, more gun-like from.

"Low power." He muttered, aiming the weapon at the Seniors abdomen.

"Naturally," She breathed,

_Bang._

The Senior groaned in pain, he didn't get seriously injured, just a flesh wound. It wasn't until the two weapon transformed into their human from did Xavier notice the large crowd that had gathered around him. The peppy girl beside him high-fived him and they laughed as they walked off towards the locker rooms.

"Hey, kid." Sid called to Xavier when he came out of the locker room in his usual attire.

"Yes sir?" He ran up to the elder,

"Great job, you're quite skilled with that girls weapon form." He smirked, smacking Xavier on the back in congratulations. The younger boy coughed in response.

"Th-thank you sir, I've been practicing for a long time." He replied once getting his breath back.

"I look forward to seeing you and your partner again." He walked off and Xavier sighed. He regrouped with his friends and they walked into the school. Xavier had to walk slightly farther to get to his locker than everyone else. He put in his combination and began grabbing books.

"Sir," He jumped in surprise, nearly dropping his books. He looked around, eventually spotting a little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, you could see the blue where her veins were. He knew what she was.

"Hello." He bent down to eye level. She nearly cheered in excitement.

"I knew you would be able to see me!" She shouted. The older boy looked around, making sure nobody saw him.

"Yeah, can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked quickly. The girls smile fell and was replaced with confusion.

"I…I don't know…" She thought before glancing around quickly.

"I've gotta go." She whispered nervously before running around a corner.

"Wait!" Xavier shouted, only receiving weird looks. He sighed and resumed his packing.

* * *

Extra long because I love you guys! If you have seen RWBY by RoosterTeeth, the scythe Hope turns into is basically Ruby's scythe, so you can think of that. I hope I did a decent job writing the fight scene and developing the characters! I hope you enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the TV shows or other media mentioned in this story.

* * *

Xavier remembered the first time he noticed this. He was in kindergarten. A little girl sat by a tree. She was very pale and looked lost, so Xavier went over to talk to her.

"Hello." She didn't so much as look at him, so he kneeled down in front of her.

"Hi," He tried again. A startled look planted itself on her face as she began to scoot away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He rushed to calm her.

"You can see me?" Her voice was quiet and hoarse, like she hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" Being at a young age he didn't quite understand. He talked to her a little each day, to make her happy.

One day, the day his parents were celebrating the defeat of a kishin egg from the night before, she said goodbye. She hugged him. Her body felt like a gust of wind. She savored the warmth of his.

"Thank you." Was all she whispered before simply walking away. Xavier felt unusually tired afterwards. Oddly enough, his teacher read a book about ghosts that day.

* * *

"Dad? Can shinigami see dead people? Like their ghosts?" It was a reasonable thought. The god of death seeing the dead.

"No, we put their souls to rest. It should put them to rest permanently, basically leaving the fact of ghosts impossible. But then again, there have been weirder things on this planet." He gave a slight wink to finish it off. This lead the boy to several sleepless nights, absorbing knowledge like a sponge. Sitting in his fort in the library. Until he came up with one conclusion.

Even though it sounded crazy, he could see the ghosts of people that had their souls stolen from them. More specifically by kishin eggs. This also fueled him to start his training earlier. It frustrated him. He saw all these helpless people and couldn't do crap to make it better. His secret motivation for joining the DWMA.

He's just made his own conclusions over the years. They were all accurate for the most part. Nobody knows about his ability though. Not even Hope.

* * *

"Class, meet Adrien. He was sick and unable to attend yesterday." A tall, lanky boy had made his way over to Stein while Xavier was thinking. The boy had short, curly, brown hair. His grey eyes held that lost look. But this was different. He was definitely alive.

"He's a meister. Why don't you take the seat next to Xavier. Please raise your hand." The reaper inwardly groaned but raised his hand anyway. When the timid boy sunk into his seat, Xavier took his chance.

"Hey," He whispered. The boy looked at him in response. His dull eyes held…was that fear? Yes, he was afraid of the taller boy that had greeted him.

"Adrien right? I'm Xavier." He whispered again. He would get this kid to talk, even if it killed him.

"Y-yes." His voice was quiet, even while whispering. Xavier took the chance to peer at his soul.

You're probably wondering. But, when you add 1+1 you get 2, right? Well take two parents with incredibly advanced soul perception and add that together. That's how Xavier already can read characteristics or traits if he tries hard enough. Make sense?

_Good._

Paranoid, timid, close to no self esteem, and weak bodied. He noticed Adrien shift under his intense stare, making the situation awkward for both teens. Xavier just laughed quietly and returned his attention back to the board. Something was definitely up with that kid.

* * *

"Let's go to Deathbucks or something." Xavier suggested as they walked out of the school. He had another boring day with nothing exciting except for the new kid. He really shouldn't say new kid, he was only a day late.

"But I saw this skirt and it was _so_ cute! Xavier, I _need_ it." Hope complained, successfully annoying the rest of the group.

"Deathbucks for the win!" Blue*Star leaned forward and yelled into Hope's ear. She squealed and shoved him away. He simply laughed.

"Deathbucks sounds nice." Both twins had a thing for frappe's, although Blue*Star didn't need the extra caffeine.

"Majority rules!" Xavier exclaimed, resting his arm on Hope's head. He made sure to make fun of her height every chance he got.

"Ugh, you smell like crap. Don't spray that Axe stuff all over you." She coughed for emphasis. He removed his arm, his playful smile still danced on his lips.

"Would you prefer my more natural after gym smell?" He asked sarcastically.

"Whatever." She folded her arms across her chest and walked a few steps ahead. Xavier looked at Blue*Star with 'the look'. Sakura knew that look.

"Guys, I don't thi-" Too late. Both the guys already grabbed a side of Hope and lifted her off the ground. They ran the rest of the way to Deathbucks, bursting in through the door.

"Pissy pants! We need caffeine!" They both shouted, Hope burst into a smile, knowing this old trick of theirs. They always did it to cheer her up. The tall woman with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes simply smiled at their antics. Sakura came in panting.

"Same as usual?" The woman asked.

"Yep!" They all chimed.

"Coming right up!" She giggled.

"Thanks Aunt Patty!" They all yelled as they went to take a seat in their usual booth by the window. Even though Hope was technically the only one actually related to her.

Patty had matured a little after Hope was born and ended up buying Deathbucks since it was her favorite place as a teen too. She spiced it up a little, giving it the same relaxing café theme, but a bit more…teenaged. Xavier's father helped her sort out all the financial stuff, she just had to make sure she reached her amount needed each month, which she did without a problem. She always went well over that amount.

"Where's the remote?" Blue*Star asked, getting up to search around the TV. They had certain privileges when it came to the little things around the café. When they need money, which wasn't too often, she would allow them to do little tasks around the place.

"Don't change the channel, I like this show." Sakura called out, the same gentle tone as usual.

"Nope, Brother vs. Brother is on. They're twins like us." He replied.

"But I need my daily dose of stupid! Honey Boo Boo is made for that!" She whined. Too late, Blue*star changed the channel, and Sakura was on his like a spider monkey.

"You idiot! I was watching that! It's completely illogical to start something new when you're in the middle of something else!" She yelled, good thing they were the only ones in the shop. 15 minutes before the usual 4 o'clock rush of high schoolers.

"_I_ wasn't in the middle of something, _you_ were!" He shouted back. They were going at it for a good five minutes before Patty came in, set their drinks down, got in front of them, and put on her 'Shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-put-my-foot-up-your-ass' look. That shut them up pretty quickly. Xavier always wondered about the quirks of his weird little family, but realized that made it all the better. You know it's a good story when people don't believe it actually happened.

Remember when Sakura was mentioned to be a shy, quiet girl? Yeah, her brother held the power to completely shatter that and turn her into a world destroying monster. It came in handy during fights when they were in tight spots.

"Thank you." They said again as the blonde walked away. She had turned on 'Jeremy the Retarded Giraffe' to end all arguments. It was an…interesting show.

"So, what do you think of that new kid?" Blue*Star asked, throwing his arm over the edge of the booth.

"He's a bit weird, we should invite him to hang with us?" Hope said cheerfully. What could Xavier say, great minds think alike.

"You say he's weird, then suggest hanging with him…" Blue*Star obviously didn't see the genius in this, so Xavier stepped in.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know him." Blue*Star gave him a weird look.

"Pizza at my place this Friday. I'll invite him." He announced. Blue*Star reluctantly agreed and Sakura scolded Hope and him, saying "Not to judge a book by it's cover."

"Look it's the kiddies." The group heard behind them. Xavier groaned and Hope tensed up, she got like that whenever there was possibility of a fight or battle.

"Yeah, the kiddies that _did_ kick your ass. How's your tummy?" He called as he spun around to look at the Seniors from the day before.

"We went easy on you, didn't wanna pummel you on your first day." The insanely buff one retaliated.

"Woah there big guy, be careful. You might hurt yourself throwing around those big words." Xavier smirked as he casually stood up to face them. Hope scooted down the booth, closer to Xavier in case of emergency. Then the skinnier kids eye got caught on something. A chain? He ripped it off the unsuspecting Xavier's neck, holding it up for examination. It was a black pendant with a black chain.

"Oooh, mommy's got us some jewelry I see." They smirked.

"Woah man. Chill out." Blue*Star got up to intervene. Very out of character for him. But he was stopped by Hope. He gave her a questionable look, but she only stared intently at her partner, that's when he noticed it. That dark look. He's only seen it on Xavier's father before and it was_** terrifying**_. Nothing could compare to it. Even the Seniors froze in fear. Xavier snatched the skinny one up by the neck.

"I suggest you give it back." He snarled, the Senior dropped it but he continued to squeeze his neck.

"Hope! Stop him!" Patty yelled from behind the counter. It was something that she saw happen to Kid a few times. Pure rage. Only her, Liz and eventually Maka could snap him out of it.

"Xavier stop." Hope commanded, standing up to grab his arm. He glanced at her, a look in his eyes she hadn't seen since she got punched by an older kid in elementary school. It quickly faded, revealing the innocent emerald green eyes she loved.

"Sorry." He whispered before dropping the Senior. He scooped the necklace off the floor and wrapped his fist around it.

"Now get out." He yelled, the two went running off. Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Xavier excused himself to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked quietly.

"It's something to do with him being a grim reaper. It's extremely rare, but it happens." Patty explained before retreating into the bathroom after Xavier.

* * *

His thumb traced over the engravings on the back of the black pendant.

_Xavier_  
_8-8-2017_  
_4-16-2020_

It was his lifeline to this world. Ever since the night he returned he felt out of place. Sure he died and literally came back to life, but that defied the laws of death. It wasn't right. _He_ wasn't right. He heard a knock on the door and quickly clasped the pendant back around his neck, slipping it under his shirt.

"Xavier hun, it's okay you know. You couldn't help it." He heard Patty's voice. His father's weapon and one of his closest friends.

"I know." He mumbled. He still was ashamed. All he could see was red. It probably looked like he completely flipped out over a necklace but it was more than that.

"Come out." She spoke softly. He unlocked the stall and took a step out, letting himself fall into her embrace. He laid his head on her shoulder. It was comforting. With her, Liz, and Tsubaki, it was like he had three extra moms. It was the same with everyone else too. Of course their own mothers had that 'special' touch, but it was still nice to have the comfort almost everywhere you went. Either nice, or extremely annoying.

"You'll be fine. You have Hope like your father had Liz and I. Everything's fine." She rubbed her hand on his back in a comforting way, even though he was a little taller than her, it worked. He noticed for the first time how much she has matured. He remembered the little fiasco from when he was little and thrown back in time, the way Patty had acted with the giraffe obsession. Oh, it was still there, as you could tell by her choice of media entertainment, but it was more concealed.

"Thanks." He mumbled, she released him from the hug and they both walked out. His friends acted as if nothing happened, but there was still that feeling in the air. Patty wouldn't take any money so Xavier just slipped $30 in the tips jar. Sure it was probably a lot more than their payment, but she deserved it.

* * *

Are you guys proud of me? I've been a lot better about the length of my chapters! I'm feeling a little iffy about this chapter, but I wanted to express how much Xavier's past is affecting him despite his laid back surface. I really did have a fight like that over those exact TV shows with my little sister. Except it lasted a lot longer and I wanted to slaughter her...can I blame hormones? lol anywho, I took** Komamura's son**'s advice and decided to add another OC (thanks btw!) I'm always open to suggestions too! Motherly Patty, good or bad? I'll be sure to have the necessary Patty breakdown where she reverts but tell me what you think of that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier owed Patty. She had kept the whole 'incident' under wraps. None of his friends spoke a word of it. He knew he would most definitely get a Maka chop from his mother, then she would get all worried about him. A wave of emotions he didn't need. He was in fact excited for one event in particular though.

He was moving out.

When Uncle Soul accidentally spilled info on his younger years with Maka, Xavier and Hope would not stop bugging them about moving in together. Mostly so he could get out of the house, like an other teenager. He understood his parents hesitance. They lost him once. But eventually, they caved.

Xavier's parents and Hope's both agreed to pay the deposit but the two teens would have to pay rent. So after a little searching, they found a decent complex. The deposit was $800 and so was the monthly rent. It would be easy, both Hope and Xavier had planned on coming up with $400 each. The school generously supplied it's students living on campus or in certain circumstances, in an apartment with their partner, with $100 each month. That left the two with $100 to collect each. So, to cover this they decided to get a part-time job at Deathbucks. They worked out the hours, if there was a mission they just had to tell Patty and she would reschedule their hours. This more or less covered the payment, leaving them with extra pocket money to buy groceries.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Both Hope and Xavier were running out the doors. It was Thursday, the day they were moving in. Xavier jetted his way through the city on his board, his parents had kindly brought over his three boxes worth of possessions and leaving them in the apartment along with three sets of keys. Probably, one for him, one for Hope, and a spare. He took a quick look around.

Upon opening the front door, you had a small space reserved for the entrance, a few hooks on the wall and a small table below that. Take a step further and you now had a full view of the decent living room, already furnished with a nice couch, a coffee table, a TV stand including shelves, a small flat screen on top. It was a pretty nice space. Instead of a wall dividing the kitchen and the living room, it was a simple island with two stools on the end of it. Xavier liked it more than a wall, made the room feel more open. The kitchen consisted of usual appliances like a microwave, oven, sink, and even a dish washer. There luckily was enough space behind the couch to place a small table that reasonably seated four.

Xavier began his venture down the hall but was immediately stopped by a ton of shopping bags spilling out of a pink room. He peeked inside, spotting Hope unboxing her things and putting them in her closet. The room he noticed had a bed, nightstand, and a shelf above the bed. The bed lacked sheets though, just a mattress on a frame.

"Buy enough clothes?" Xavier snickered. He wouldn't be surprised if she had blown her $100 already. Not a smart idea, she would have to work double time, and Xavier would probably end up right next to her out of guilt.

"I did not buy all that. I just took old shopping bags I had and stuffed my clothes in them. Pretty resourceful if you ask me." She scoffed. Xavier laughed and continued down the hallway until reaching another white door. He twisted the knob and pushed in. His room was a baby blue, similar to the one back home. He had the exact setup as Hope. He noticed sheets, comforters, and his special pillow he preferred. He noticed a pillow case suggestively draped over the pillow and he sighed.

"No way mom." It took away the coolness of the pillow at night, not a chance in the world he would put a pillowcase over it, no matter how gross and covered in saliva it was. He washed it every few months and it's not like he rubbed it on his butt or anything. Just usual sleeping activities.

With that, he began unpacking.

* * *

An hour had gone by and Xavier had successfully gotten all his stuff in the right places. His boxes were folded up and put in a hall closet in case there came a need for them. Unlikely though. His room was organized for the most part. Same as his locker, elementary school desk, and the way he stacked his items for class in a biggest to smallest manor. He didn't have complete OCD like his father. He didn't measure everything down to the millimeter. It was more of a cleanliness preference than anything. He was a perfectionist though.

When he stepped into the hall, he noticed most of the bags had made their way into Hope's room and closer to the closet. She now had grey and blue sheets on her bed, he recognized them from her previous room.

"Need any help?" He called into the pink abyss.

"No, my mom needed an excuse to buy new plate and such so she gave us all the old ones, I put them in the cabinets. I think Sakura mentioned bringing over Blue*Star too. Oh! And don't lay a hand on my bathroom items or I'll cut it off." She threatened sweetly.

"Tell her I said thanks." Xavier called, referring to her mom, as he walked off.

_Crash._

Xavier froze. Was that glass breaking? Did it come from his bedroom? He quickly turned and walked back to his room.

"Everything all right?" Hope called from her room.

"Yeah," He pushed his door open, surprised to see the same little girl from when he was it his locker Monday. He quickly stepped in and shut the door. The girl looked up, very frightened, upon noticing his presence. Her hazy eyes began filling with tears.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to." She cried out and Xavier took notice of the broken picture frame laying on the hardwood floor. She was feverishly trying to pick up the broken glass but her fingers just breezed through them.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Xavier said soothingly as he kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Yo-you aren't?" She hiccupped.

"No, it was an accident. Can you tell me how you broke it though?" There was a reason why she couldn't pick up the glass, but with extreme practice ghosts, like humans, can touch things in the living dimension.

"I was trying to pick it up. I got it, but then I lost focus and it slipped." A small tear slid down her face as she looked down in shame.

"Did it interest you?" He asked. She nodded in response. Xavier gently, as to not cut himself, picked up the picture frame and held it up for her to examine.

"She looks pretty," Her finger hovered over Hope, "and she does too." It slid over to hover over Sakura.

"But he looks weird," Her nose crinkled up, she had pointed at Blue*Star who had his arm draped over Xavier with his face scrunched up while he stuck his tongue out. Sakura was on his back while Hope was on Xavier's. The happiness of the moment clearly shown on their face. Xavier laughed at the girls remark.

"He was trying to act funny." He explained.

"Well he sure is funny looking." She giggled. The girl slightly reminded Xavier of Hope when she was younger. All giggly and innocent.

"Do you know your name?" He still didn't know who took her soul. He can't help unless they figure it out.

"No," She whispered, staring off into space. Xavier began picking up the broken pieces of glass and setting them gently in his palm.

"Tell you what, you can hang around me for the next few days if you'd like, and on Saturday, in two days, we'll go and find the person that hurt you." He looked up for a reaction, about half of the pieces already in his hand.

"It's okay if I stay with you?" She looked a little nervous, of what? He couldn't quite tell.

"Yeah, you just have to keep in mind I won't be able to talk to you when there are other people in the room. They might think I'm crazy." He explained, hoping he didn't somehow make her sad.

"Okay!" Her face suddenly lit up and Xavier finished collecting the glass and carried it into the kitchen. He stuck the pieces into a brown paper bag and dropped it into the tall garbage can they had.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?' The girl asked quietly, she hid behind Xavier and he could feel the breeze that was her hand grabbing onto his jacket. Did they know it was physically exhausting when they touched him? He could care less at the moment though, he had gained endurance over the years.

"Probably just my friends." He replied quickly as he went to open the door.

"Yo! This place looks great!" Blue*Star yelled, running and plopping himself onto the couch.

"It's the weird looking guy." The girl observed. Sakura calmly walked in behind her obnoxious brother,

"And the pretty girl." Xavier listened to her quiet observations even though he pretended to have his full attention on the twins.

"I brought a housewarming gift." Sakura held out a small wrapped gift. The little girl had made her way next to Sakura, standing on her toes to see the gift.

"Thanks," Xavier smiled, keeping an eye on the girl. He began unwrapping the gift, soon a statue of an angel was sitting in his hands. He noticed the girls eyes flash in recognition.

"Angel!" She squealed joyously.

"Oh it's an angel! Thanks Sakura." He gave her a sincere smile.

"No! My name! It's Angel!" The girl smiled.

"Hope! The twins are here!" He shouted down the hall. Eventually, the poor girl came stumbling down the hall.

"I-I got it a-all organized." She panted.

"Bigger wardrobe than a princess." Blue*Star muttered.

"Hey! Good fashion is a must!" She attempted to explain but they all had heard the lecture before. Sakura shoved her brother over and took a seat on the couch. Hope followed, accidentally walking through Angel. A sadness flickered in her eyes and she sighed, her eyes downcast.

"I'll go wait in your room." She whispered. Xavier watched her go.

"Poor Angel." He mumbled.

"What about the angel?" Sakura asked

"Oh, just admiring how pretty she is." He said loudly, hoping _his_ Angel heard.

"She?" Blue*Star asked.

"He's a loner." Hope insulted.

"Only loners are partners with loners." He smirked. They continued admiring the apartment, a full tour was given, and then they moved on to various topics. All the while Xavier had one thought in his head.

_'I'll find who took your soul.'_

* * *

According to my mom writing fanfiction about anime is _weird_. That's why I didn't let her find out I was watching anime till a few days ago. But I could care less, I've always been taught that if I enjoy something, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I happen to enjoy anime and fanfictions. Plus, I know I'm not weird, I'm_ unique._ :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hope, wake up I made some breakfast!" Xavier had gotten some groceries with Angel before he went to bed. He only got a few things due to it being late, but he got enough to make a decent breakfast.

"I'm coming." She groaned from down the hall. She walked sluggishly to the table and lazily sat down, throwing her head onto the table.

"I hate school." She muttered. Xavier took in her messy hair and wrinkled pajamas.

"Here, sleeping beauty." He snickered, setting a plate with eggs, toast, some tatter tots, and a bottle of ketchup.

"Orange juice?" He went back into the kitchen.

"Yes please." She muttered. They quickly ate their breakfast, neither one said much.

"Well, let's get ready and please don't spend an hour picking out an outfit." Xavier begged before running into the bathroom. If he didn't take a shower now he would never even get a chance in the bathroom.

After finishing his bathing, he put on his usual attire and combed his long hair that had dried for the most part. He grabbed his bag and his board and waited by the door.

"Hope! Come on!" He yelled down the hall. He honestly thought she would be the one waking him up with breakfast in the morning. Wishful thinking? He wasn't exactly an early bird, but he managed.

"I'm here, I'm here." She ran into the living room. She had settled on yoga pants and a fitting pink, Aeropostal shirt. She quickly slipped on her same ballet flats and bounded down the steps to the lobby of the complex, her ponytail bouncing with each step.

"We're going shopping to buy you new clothes this weekend." She said as he skated by her. He couldn't skate on some of the streets due to either the traffic or the cobblestone. He didn't mind, did he mention his skateboard could hover? Yeah, he would have to thank his father again for the board. One of a kind.

"I don't need new clothes; I have a perfectly fine wardrobe in my room." He attempted, but knew there was no hope once this girl had her sights set on something.

"Yeah, but you always have like the same style. See this? I went more with a sporty look today; yesterday I was girly, religious chick." Yes, because a cross necklace makes you religious.

"Whatever." He muttered. Hope smiled, taking that as the signal of his defeat. "On Sunday though, we need to go kishin hunting Saturday night." Hope smile faded.

"Did Lord Death give us our first mission?" They were now walking up the steps of the DWMA.

"No. More of a…personal preference." Xavier shrugged sheepishly.

"You want to go kill monsters as a hobby?" Xavier risked a glance behind him, he noticed Angel was walking behind him, her eyes curiously inspected the big school as they neared the end of their ascent.

"Hope, can you please just trust me? I have a good reason." He knew it would work, Hope trusted him more than anything. And he trusted her just the same.

"Fine, but Sunday morning we're going shopping and you will try on some clothes!" Xavier accepted this with a sigh and they walked into their classroom, taking their usual seats with the twins, Adrien on the other side of Xavier. Angel had taken to standing by Stein's desk.

"Hey Adrien," He nudged the boy sitting next to him, they had a few minutes before class officially started. Adrien looked up at him, obviously confused.

"Would you like to hang out with my friends and I tonight? We're just gonna get some pizza and hang at my place." He tried to make it sound as soothing and comfortable as possible for the timid boy.

"Um, s-sure." He nodded his head. Xavier wrote down his address on a piece of paper and slid it over to Adrien.

"Class." Stein acknowledged, Angel scooted away from the crazy looking man.

"Oh, would Xavier, Sakura, and your partners please go see Lord Death in the Death room." Stein dismissed them and they hesitantly walked down the halls.

"What do you think Lord Death wants?" Sakura asked quietly, she was visibly shaking.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Xavier waved off. He's been assigned small tasks and jobs by his grandfather already, and them being in trouble is very unlikely. Unless they finally got wind of Blue*Star's food fight. Again, unlikely.

"I'll call him." Xavier announced, bounding up the last few steps and running to the mirror and fogging it up. Something about calling the reaper made him feel more mature.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." He mumbled, the other three waited patiently as the mirror began to ripple.

"Hey, hiya, wassup!" Boomed the childish voice.

"Grandfather." Xavier politely greeted with a nod of his head. Sakura was full on bowing. She always did that.

"Hey there Xavier! How's your new apartment?" Xavier assumed his father had mentioned it.

"It's wonderful, but do you mind telling us why you summoned us here?" The shinigami clapped his hands.

"Right! I have an important mission for you guys." He began,

"There has been a kishin egg attacking wedding parties. We do not know how it does this or where it disappears too, so we're going to have to draw it out."

"You aren't implying we…" Xavier's face turned as red as Hope's eyes.

"Exactly! You're going to get married!" Lord Death cheered. The teens visibly paled.

"Hope and Xavier will play the bride and groom, Sakura is the Maid of Honor, Blue*Star is the best man." He announced.

"You can't be serious!" Hope squeaked and Blue*Star chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry Hope, it's the only rational way, by the time you're up to the priest, the kishin should have appeared, that's when you four will take action. The rest of the wedding party will be other weapons and meisters, they will escort the actors that will be attending the wedding away from harm." Hope crossed her arms in frustration.

"I'm sure there's another way Grandfather," Xavier tried reasoning but the elder wouldn't take it.

"This is the quickest way, this will take place this Saturday." Xavier threw his arms into the air,

"There goes helping Angel," He said under his breath, scanning the room for the young girl, he found her messing around in the field of crosses, at the moment she was just looking at them, he got nervous though. Those crosses were keeping some of the most wicked souls at rest.

"Do you all agree to this?" Lord Death asked, they knew they didn't have a choice.

"Yes, sir." Lord Death began on some smaller details and Xavier's eyes wandered back to the little girl. He noticed her face was pinched up in exhaustion,

"NO!" He screamed, his feet automatically running out to the girl.

Then he appeared.

Orange hair messily resting on his head, slightly hanging over his golden, cat-like eyes. His smile cracked open in an unnatural way, giving him the look of someone mentally unstable. His white, v-neck shirt was splattered in blood, same with his black combat boots and baggy jeans. Angel was looking at him, her pale body shaking with fear. Xavier winced as he reached out and pulled the girl away. The boy, not much older than him, waved.

"I'll see you soon." He sang before disappearing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-I," Angel burst into tears, she clutched onto Xavier's shirt, burying her head into it. He couldn't feel the tears, but he knew they were there. He rubbed her head, trying to get her to calm down.

"What the hell Xavier." Hope called. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, we'll talk about this in a minute, stay next to me though." He whispered., Angel nodded, a small sniffle escaping before she shifted her grasp to his arm. It probably looked a little odd, his arm looking so stiff without a reason.

"Um, what?" Xavier began rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you knock that over?" Blue*Star hopped in.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something, I didn't sleep well last night. You know with the new space and everything." He laughed nervously. His friends bought his excuse and he cheered inside. Angel rested her head on his arm. He didn't realize it, but he had come to see Angel as the little sister he never had.

"Xavier, can you stay please?" Lord Death called out as they began their walk back to class. He gulped.

"Um, y-yes, sir." He made his way back in front of the mirror.

"You know what's odd?" He began after the door to the Death room clicked shut.

"No."

"I sense another soul in here aside from our own." Xavier immediately tensed up and he felt Angel push her head further into his arm.

"That's weird." He sputtered.

"Odd in deed. I also am pondering why my cross just fell over. I didn't see you push it." Lord Death's voice was deepening and Xavier's eyes immediately narrowed as he regained his composure. This may be his grandfather and Lord Death, but Xavier never was one to be in interrogated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you missed it, you do only have such a variation when it comes to your sight while in that mirror. You could have missed it easily." Xavier snapped.

"True, true. But what of the other soul? Not to mention the one that left recently." He continued his accusations.

"You know as well as I do that souls are like footprints in the sand. The older they are, the deeper the mark, and the longer it takes for it to be completely erased. Several of the souls in this room are at least a couple centuries old. And no offense Grandfather, but you are getting older." He could thank his mother for his wit. Xavier grew a little more nervous as the silence passed.

"Haha! I suppose you're right! It's just a shame though, all those younger souls just disappear after a short amount of time." Lord Death burst out into laughter. He knew that last sentence would strike a chord on his grandson. It sure did.

"Y-yes, now if you wouldn't mind, I have to get back to Stein's class." Xavier bowed respectfully before rushing out.

_'It's just a shame though, all those younger souls just disappear after a short amount of time.'_

That sentence rocked through his head. Angel could only be about 8, maybe 10, years old. Her footprint wasn't deep at all. If he couldn't find this kishin soon enough, she would simply disappear, along with any trace of her soul. A wonderful young girl just wiped from the face of the planet.

"Does that mean I'll disappear soon?" Angel asked quietly, her face slightly peeking out from behind his arm as they made their way down the hall.

"No, I won't let you. Not until I get your soul." Xavier reassured her through gritted teeth. He would definitely take his time with this one. Torturing a kishin egg was legal right?

* * *

I'll tell you this now, I'm not a very good artist _at all, _but I did draw both Hope and Xavier, just like shoulder up but you know the face and stuff. But if you guys **really** want to see it to get just a general idea of what they look like, I'll put a link up on my profile. So, let me know if you want to see my horrible artistic attempts lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! It really encourages me to write when you guys do!


End file.
